Dark Secrets
by SereneLuv13
Summary: Ally and her family moved to North Carolina for a reason; They're Demon Hunters/ Tainted Ones. Everything is going great, then one day things just seem to get more complicated. What happens when Austin moves to the same town, or when a certain demon is ressurected? Will anyone be safe, or will things go really wrong?
1. And This Is My Story - Ally Dawson

**HEY Lovely readers! I had this idea for a lonnnngggg time so here it is! Just to clear things up, I am continuing my other stories as well, if you'll check them out!**

**HERE'S CHAPTER ONE! ENJOY! :) :) :)**

* * *

Ally's Pov:

I'm the girl who sits in the back of the class, the girl who rarely speaks on occasion, the one who always has her hoodie up in class, and the girl who gets ignored on a daily basis. My name is Allyson Marie Dawson. I am a junior in highschool, and I'm seventeen years old. Everybody here at North Carolina High thinks I'm a freak.. Okay that's a understatment, **everyone** in this small town thinks I'm a freak!

But, there's one thing about me that nobody knows, I have these powers. I can see things, like spirits and stuff, but behind these powers is something even stranger, they were given to me at birth by my guardian angel, who goes by the name of Lucius. That's not all, I have these powers for a reason; I'm a Demon Hunter, but we're called The Tainted Ones. All Demon Hunters are born with the sight, like me, but we can also be granted other special abilities, Like being able to move things with our minds, or telepathy.

The thing about my family, is that I'm a tenth generation Demon Hunter, following after my brothers, Dallas and Nathaniel. We used to live in Miami, but things became complicated after I began training in the eighth grade. Now we live here, in Bolton, North Carolina, a small town surrounded by trees and local wildlife. Everybody here, believes that we're just some normal suburban family from Florida, But they're wrong, Because I come from a family of Demon Hunters, I save lives almost everyday...

And this is my story:

I sit in the back of the class as usual, blocking out rude comments that happen to be directed towards me. When the final bell rings and everyone quiets down, somebody just happens to open the door and walk in. I'm curious to see who it is, so I lift my head up slightly and scan the room expecting to see someone missing from their seat, but to my knowledge everyone is here. I then look up at the front of the class and see a tall blond boy, with a blue hoodie on, and his back facing me. He seems to be talking to the teacher Mr. Brunner about something.

"Okay class, may I have your attention" Mr. Brunner says, standing up from his seat. "We have a new student, today, he just transferred from Miami Central High so let's try and make him feel welcome." Mr. Brunner then returns to his seat, as I put my head back down, focusing on my work. "You may introduce yourself, if you want."

"Uhh, Okay" The new guy says, causing me to lift my head again. "Uhh, Hey guys! My name's Austin Moon, I just moved from Miami, Florida.. Umm, I'm into skateboarding, surfing, and Most of all Music! Can't wait to get to know ya.."

I sit there and let what he just said sink in.. "Did he just say AUSTIN MOON?!" I think to myself, trying to focus back on my work, but just as I'm about to finish the last problem, my worst nightmare happens; he sits in the empty seat next to me. As he pulls out his books for class, he rummages through his bag, obviously looking for something important.

"Umm, Hey do you have an extra pencil" I turn my head towards the sound of his voice, and he locks eyes with me, a smile spreading across his face. "Als, is that you?"

Austin's Pov:

"Umm, Hey do you have an extra pencil" I ask the girl siting next to me, she turns her head towards me locking eyes, causing a smile to spread on my face "Als, is that you?"

I could recognise those beautiful big brown eyes anywhere. They belonged to the girl who up and left Miami in eighth grade, the girl who became my best friend, the girl who wrote a song to me, and our friends Trish and Dez about her leaving, the girl who we all met in Kindergarten, and most of all the girl who I fell in love with but never told how I felt.

"Austin?" Ally asks, as she pulls her hood down, revealing long brown, wavy locks going down her back. I could just hug her right now, but instead I just smiled, bigger than I've ever smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot.. Here" She places a pencil on my desk and smiles a small smile, her eyes Lighting up.

"Umm, thanks.." I say turning my attention back to the teacher. "It's nice to see you again, Als" I say causing her to blush.

Ally's Pov:

I sit there blushing like some little girl, I mean I was in love with him, he's one of he reason I left Miami; to keep him, Dez, and Trish safe. Now he lives in one of the most dangerous Demon spots and there's nothing I can do. as I'm sitting there I notice my phone light up with a text message; it's Dallas.

_Meet me in the school hallway NOW!_

_- Dallas _

I stand up out of my seat and put my books in my bag. I walk to the front of the class, contemplating what excuse I should make up.

"Umm, .."

"Yes Miss Dawson"

"May, I go to the nurse's, I don't feel to well.." I say, moaning in pain for a little effect.

"Of course, her ya go" says while handing me a pass.

I walk out into the hall and find Dallas leaning against the opposite wall, I walk over to him.

"So what did you need to pull me out of class for?" I ask a bit annoyed.

"Turn around." He says pointing at something behind me. I turn around a smile on my face, at the sight of my brother.

"Nathaniel!" I say, jumping into his arms, almost knocking him over. He picks me up in a tight hug, then puts me back down. "How is it back in Miami?"

"Dangerous.. that's one reason I came back Ally-Gator.."

"What's the other reason?" I ask, curiously.

"Reasons.." He says, correcting me with a smirk." Secondly, I wanted to see how my Little bro Dallas is doing.."

"Oh, I'm doing just fine" Dallas says with a smirk.

"And..." I say, indicating he should continue.

"Thirdly... Do you remember that demon we vanquished when you were 15?"

"Yeah, the one who had tried to kill off our family, because of our blood"

"Let's just say, he's back.." Dallas, says walking over to us.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. Somebody found a way to bring him back.. Like resurrection." Nathaniel says, his head down.

"Dante's back" I say more to myself, than to them. Dante; a repulsive demon of sorts. He had tried killing our family because of something that had to do with our blood, back then we didn't even understand why, we still don't. I open my mouth to say something, but quickly close it, when I see it, a demon standing behind Nathaniel.

"Nat, Dallas.." I say looking at the Demon in fear of my brothers' lives. They quickly understand what I'm talking about, then Dallas grabs be by the hand and Nathaniel by the shirt and we run. As we reach the fire exit, Dallas turns around towards the Demon.

"Run." and that's all he says to us before focusing back on the creature in from of him. I can see his eyes turn a deep red as he charged towards to beast, lighting it on fire; no matches, no nothing.(1) As Dallas kills the monster another appears in front of me and Nat, My instincts automatically kick in and I dodge each hit from the demon. I then focus deeply on the creature, picturing light seeping through every nook and cranny of the demon's cold soulless body, then its eyes just light up one second and the beast falls to the ground.(2) I look over at Dallas and Nat as I fall to the ground, weakened by my use of power. As Dallas catches my head, everything goes black.

* * *

(1)- Dallas has the power to control fire, granted to him by his guardian angel, who goes by the name of Azar, which mean fire.

(2)- Ally has the power to control light, granted to her by her guardian angel, who goes by the name of Lucius, which means light.

* * *

**OKAY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! AND YES, I WILL STILL BE CONTINUING MY OTHER TWO STORIES AS WELL! :) PLZ RFF (REVIEW, FAVORITE,FOLLOW)**

**PLZ REVIEW, I NEED AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! XD**


	2. We've Got A Problem- Dallas Dawson

**HEY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEW! :) :) :) SO I'LL CONTINUE :) :)**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

Ally's Pov:

*3 Days later*

I open my eyes, laying on a surprisingly soft area. I look around my surroundings, realizing I'm laying on my bed, in my bedroom. All the lights are shut off in my room and I can see a light illuminating from under my door. I climb out of my bed, being careful not to step on anything. As I open my bedroom door I can hear the T.V on downstairs.

I make my way downstairs and find Dallas and Nathaniel sitting on the couch watching "Supernatural" re-runs.

"Ha, what a coincidence, the demon hunters watch a show with demon hunters." I say as I walk into the living room and sit by Dallas.

"Hey to you, too" Nathaniel says, sarcatically."And don't diss my show, there's some accurate information that they use."

"Yeah, the salt thing is the only thing that's right about this whole show" I say, chuckling.

"Whatever" Dallas and Nathaniel say in unison, turning their attention back to the show. I stand up and make my way to the kitchen, then I look through the fridge searching for my soda. "Hey Dal Where's the soda I put in here?!" I yell to the front room.

"It went flat so I threw it out!"

I walk to the front room after grabbing a bottle of water and sit back down on the couch. I grab the remote and turn of the T.V automatically grabbing the boys' attention.

"We need to talk guys" I say stuffing the remote in the cushion."Okay, how long was I out?"

"Three days.. You passed out on Tuesday, it's Friday now." Dallas says, turning to me."And some guy named Austin came by, he also called by the way." Dallas says, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Hey, Nat isn't Austin Moon that boy Ally used to be like best friends with, along with Trish and Dez?"

"Why, Dallas I believe he is, Right Ally?" Nathaniel said, tilting his head being cocky.

"Oh, shut-up!" I say, throwing a pillow at Nathaniel playfully."You guys are so annoying!" I stand up and leave the room, plug-in my I-Pod and turn up my favorite song. I jump on my bed and start dancing and singing.

_I played it safe_  
_I kept my foot up on the brake_  
_I never really took a chance in life_  
_and didn't live for today._  
_Oh girl, and then I met you_  
_Opened my eyes to something new._  
_You know set me free like_  
_No one else_  
_and got me actin' a fool._

_Don't you know changed my life,_  
_Girl cause now I'm livin'_  
_And it feels so right, yeahh_

_You got my heart beat pumpin' _  
_And its going insane_  
_you got me jumpin outta aeroplanes_  
_And that's why..._  
_I'm crazy its true_  
_Crazy 4 U_  
_You got me base jump livin' _  
_and i cant look dow_  
_You know you short circuit my brain_  
_I can't lie..._  
_I'm crazy its true_  
_Crazy 4 U_

_Midnight dipping in the pool,_  
_Or sneaking out up on the roof_  
_You're unpredictable and girl that's what_  
_that's what I love about you_

_Don't you know you changed my life girl cause now I'm livin'_  
_And it feels so right_  
_yeah_

_You got my heart beat pumpin' _  
_And its going insane_  
_you got me jumpin outta aeroplanes_  
_And that's why..._  
_I'm crazy its true_  
_Crazy 4 U_  
_You got me base jump livin' _  
_and i cant look dow_  
_You know you short circuit my brain_  
_I can't lie..._  
_I'm crazy its true_  
_Crazy 4 U_

_No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you _  
_(Without a parachute)_  
_And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (woah)_

_Don't you know you changed my life_  
_Girl cause now I'm living _  
_And it feels so right _  
_Yeah..._

_You got my heart beat pumpin' _  
_And its going insane_  
_you got me jumpin outta aeroplanes_  
_And that's why..._  
_I'm crazy its true_  
_Crazy 4 U_  
_You got me base jump livin' _  
_and i cant look dow_  
_You know you short circuit my brain_  
_I can't lie..._  
_I'm crazy its true_  
_Crazy 4 U (1)_

Just as the song ends Dallas barges through my door, causing it to hit the wall.

"Haven't you heard of knocking before?!" I say, jumping off my bed and walking over to Dallas with my arms crossed.

"We got a problem!"

Austin's Pov:

I'm really worried; Ally hasn't shown up to school since Tuesday. I've gone by once and called a few times, but now it's Friday so I'm gonna go check on her again. I make my way to the front door of her house, making sure no to trample any of the flower beds. As I'm about to reach for the doorknob I notice two really big guys; "probably jocks from school" I think to myself. I turn back around not thinking anything of it, but then I feel to strong grips on my shirt dragging me away.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! Let me go!" I say trying to break loose of their grips. I begin to thrash with all my strength, but then the guy on the right raises his hand in a fist and collides it with my stomach, knocking all the air out of me. I look into their eyes, the guy on the right has blood-red eyes, while the other had Yellow.

"Hey, you! Let him go!"

Ally's Pov:

"Hey, you! Let him go!" I yell at the two demons dragging Austin away; To Austin, they're probably just two brawny guys, but me and my brothers can see what they really are. I watch as they drop Austin on the ground and begin marching toward me.

"Hey, look! You're The tainted one we've been looking for!" The red-eyed demon says, smirking evilly. They stop right in front of me, only a mere few inches away.

"Dallas! Now!" I yell to my brother who is standing a few feet away. I watch Dallas as his eyes turn a deep fiery red, as he focuses on the two demons, making them both become engulfed in flames. They both turn into ashes, into nothing. Dallas walks over to me and wraps his arm protectively around my shoulder, pulling me close. At that moment I notice Nathaniel kneeling next to a unconscoius Austin. Me and Dallas walk over to Nathaniel, and stand beside him,looking at Austin.

"What the hell are we gonna do?"

* * *

(1)-Crazy 4 u by R5

**Okay so I hope You guys liked it! :) XD**

**I need at least 4 or more reviews if you guys want chapter 3! :) XD**

**Please review, and thank you! :) XD**


	3. Can't Control Myself

**Hey you lovely people! Well you guys apparently really love this story, so AHHHHH here it is! And for everyone that's probably wondering what Nathaniel's powers are, everything will be explained in this chapter! XD**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 3! ENJOY! XD :)**

* * *

Ally's Pov:

*1 Hour Later*

Me and Nathaniel just dropped Austin off at his house. His parents weren't home, which it made it easier for us to take him inside and put him in his , I really hope Austin thinks all of it was a dream. As we drive home the car is silent, allowing Nathaniel to drive in peace. Even when I neither of us is talking, I can feel the tension coming from Nat and I instantly know something's up.

"Nathaniel Pull over." I say, turning towards my brother.

"Uhh, why we're like 5 minutes from home."

"Just Pull over!" I say, beginning to get frustrated.

"Okay Miss Bossy Pants." Nathaniel says as he pulls off to the side of the road.

"Nat, tell me what's wrong."

"What are you talking about." he says, his head hanging down.

"Oh.. I see what it is." I say, looking out the window."Nat.. You don't have to be afraid to use your powers, even if they can be dangerous."

"Ally! You don't understand do you?!" Nathaniel says, turning towards me. His eyes begin to get darker, becoming black."I can't use my powers Ally! Because if you don't recall, part of me isn't even human; part of me is the one thing we kill, a demon!"

As his anger builds I begin to feel the car shake, getting harder and harder by the minute. I shut my eyes tight, and hold my hands to my ears, not wanting to see or hear my brother like this. The car suddenly stops, allowing me to open my eyes without fear, and uncover my ears. I see Nathaniel, slumped over the steering wheel, his body shaking from his sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Als, I'm so sorry." Nathaniel sobs, allowing me to pull him into a hug.

"Nat, it isn't your fault." I say, trying to calm him."This isn't your fault.. Aria did all she could to protect you..You were only four, you didn't even know about any of this Demon Hunting crap."

"I know that, Als.. But you don't know how it feels to be me." Nathaniel says, looking me in the eyes."You don't know how it feels to be afraid 24/7 that you might just lose your temper and hurt somebody you love.. If I wasn't such a monster"

"Don't even finish that!" I say sternly."You're not a monster... You're my brother and even though you have demon blood in you doesn't make you one of them; This isn't Yours or Aria's fault.. It's Dante's fault, because he's the one that fed you demon blood, he's the one that made you half demon, and he's the one who killed Aria."

Nathaniel's Pov:

"Don't even finish that!" Ally says sternly."You're not a monster... You're my brother and even though you have demon blood in you doesn't make you one of them; This isn't Yours or Aria's fault.. It's Dante's fault, because he's the one that fed you demon blood, he's the one that made you half demon, and he's the one who killed Aria."

I remember that night so perfectly, even though I was only four, I remember how Dante killed my guardian angel Aria, and how I came to be a half-blood.

*Flashback*

I was five years old, Dallas was one, and Ally was a week old;At the time I didn't even know about all this Demon Hunting nonsense. My parents and my siblings were both sound asleep. I remember waking up to the sound of someone coming into my room and looking up to see Aria standing on the side of my bed, her back facing me, while watching the door. It all happened in a flash, one minute Aria was standing beside my bed, the next she was pinned up against the wall by (in my four-year old mind) a monster. I tried to get out of my bed, but it was like I was paralyzed, I couldn't talk or move.

I remember feeling a pain course through my entire body as Aria's limp body fell to the floor; Dante had stabbed her in the chest, instantly killing her. Dante then walked over to me and kneeled beside the edge of my bed. Before my parents could barge through the door, Dante cut his wrist and holding my mouth open, he let some of the blood practically pour into my mouth. I felt a burning sensation from the strange liquid, I wanted to spit it out so badly, but I couldn't move so I was forced to swallow. My parents stood in the doorway in horror as Dante disappeared into darkness, leaving three words hanging in the air.

"I'll be Back"

*End of Flashback*

"Als, I don't think I can ever use my powers" I say, as I start the car."The last time I tried using my powers, I nearly killed you, and I unintentionally knocked Dallas unconscious when mom's vase fell off the cabinets, remember?"

"Yeah, but Nat you can learn how to control them." Ally says, with hope in her voice.

"How, Als? Send me to some Demon Boot camp?"

"No. Talian"

"What about Talian?" I ask, remembering our old friend from Miami.

"Don't you remember? He's a half Demon, too! And his family is Demon hunters, Dante did the same thing to hims that he did to you." Ally says, getting me hopeful."He can help you learn how to not only control your powers, but you anger too."

"Fine, fine! We'll do it!" I say, smiling."If it means not unintentionally hurting you or Dallas anymore."

"Yay!" Ally says, all excited." One more thing.. How exactly did you knock Austin out?"

"I might have punched him, and broke his nose.." I say guiltily.

"What?! Now he's definitely gonna know it wasn't a dream!"

"Don't worry, Lucius showed up and he healed Austin's nose for you!" I say, chuckling a bit."Your welcome, by the way!"

"Thank You, I guess"

"Now, all we have to do is make sure he steers clear of any demons, especially Dante, at all costs!"

* * *

**I know this chapter is a bit vague, but I promise future chapters will be wayyyyy better! Cross my heart! XD I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! XD**

**Please Review and Thank You! XD :)**


	4. This Town Is So Not Safe!

**HEY HEY LOVELIES! I'M SO SORRY, BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY WRITING AND RE-WRITING CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT ANYMORE...**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 4 EVERYONE! XD :)**

* * *

Austin's Pov:

I wake up and find myself in bed, all of that crazy sh*t that happened at Ally's house must have been a dream. I slowly sit up in bed and a coursing pain runs through my skull. I then reach over to my nightstand and switch the lamp on, then look over my arms checking for any bruises; nothing. I slowly climb out of bed and make my way to the door, then I notice something taped on the wall next to my doorway; a piece of paper. I pull the paper off the wall and unfold it, revealing beautiful handwriting.

_Dear Austin,_

_I came by your house and your mom said you were sleeping. I didn't wanna bother you, so instead I wrote this note. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out after school tomorrow. Do you wanna hang out after school on Monday? If you do, then just text me.. My brothers already gave you my number._

_Sincerely, Als_

I fold the piece of paper back up and sit down on my bed. I pull my phone out of my pockets and search for Ally.

_I'm totally up for hanging out tomorrow after school, Als :)_

_- Austin M._

I place my phone on my nightstand, then crawl back under the covers and fall back to sleep.

Ally's Pov:

"Hey Dallas.." I say to my brother as I walk into his room.

"Yeah, Als?"

"Austin said he's up for hanging out tomorrow." I say, gesturing to my phone."What do we do now?"

"We keep those demons away from him." Dallas says, sprawling out on his bed."For some unknown reason, they want him dead."

"okay" I say, making my way downstairs.

"Ally, family meeting now!" Nathan yells, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the living room. Soon, Dallas and our parents come down stairs to join us.

"What's this all about?" I ask, looking him in the eyes.

"You remember Demetre, right?"

"Yeah, Demetre, our vampire friend from seattle. What about him?"

"He gave Talian some info that he got from fellow vampires and demons." Nathaniel says, pacing back and forth."Talian, you can come out"

At that moment Talian, our half-demon Half-human friend, comes out and stand beside Nat. One thing different from full demons and half-bloods is that half-bloods look human no matter what, except until their eyes turn different colors like black.

"The news I heard was that, Dante has been sending out Demons to multiple families, trying to kill them." Talian says, looking from Nathaniel, to me Dallas and our parents.

"So like he's making an army?" I ask, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, that's our theory."Talian says, fiddling his thumbs.

"What happens if this escalates?" My mother, Christy asks with worry in her voice.

"It could mean war between Demons with any of their followers and Demon Hunters, with any of our followers." Nathaniel says, in one rushed breath.

"Okay, so what do we do?" I ask, curiously.

"Try to stop it, and keep as many people safe from the clutches of Dante."

"Yeah, cause that's so easy" I say, sarcastically.

Austin's Pov:

*2 Days Later*

(Monday)

*Bringbring*

As the final bell rings, I jump out of my seat and dash to my locker, stuffing everything in my bag. I make my way down the hall to where Ally told me to meet her when I bump into someone. We both fall down together, then that's when I realize it's Ally. I instantly jump up and reach my hand out to help her.

"Sorry about that, Als!" I say, nervously scratching my neck with my other hand.

"It's okay, I am really clumsy!" She says, taking my hand letting me pull her up. I pull her up to fast and she ends up falling into my arms. I wrap my arms around her waist to keep her from falling again. We look into each other's eyes and already I feel hypnotized. Man, I could get used to this!

Ally's Pov:

I feel like kissing him right now.. No Ally, you two can't be together just get the thought out of your head!

"Uhh, we better get going." I say, breaking away from his arms. He looks down a bit in hurt and I instantly feel guilt in the pit of my stomach.

"Uh, yeah you're right." He says, obviously trying to hide the hurt in his voice."Where do we go first?"

"Umm, There's the activity center" I say, smiling."And they have bowling." I say in a sing-song voice.

"Oh! You're on!" Austin says, immediately cheering up."So we can walk just anywhere without getting hit by a car?"

"Yeah this town is perfectly safe!" I say, looking over my shoulder. I soon see a demon appear out of nowhere and I turn back around. I imagine what the demon looks like and if there were light rays seeping through every inch of its body, tearing away at the seams of its cold soul. I turn my head slightly and see the demon on the ground, then it just disappears

"What ya looking at Als"

"Oh, nothing just thought I saw a bear cub." I say, jokingly.

"A bear cub!" Austin says, freaked out.

"I'm just kidding, it was a stray dog! You should've seen your face!" I say, laughing.

Ha, right, this town is sooo safe, except for the demons lurking around every freaking corner!

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! XD :)**

**I WILL BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON, I JUST NEED 4 OR MORE REVIEW TO POST CHAPTER FIVE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU! XD :) 3**


	5. He Deserves To Know! - Ally Dawson

**Hey Peoples! Well as you know, I may not be able to update as much cuz of school work :(... But, so I don't keep you waiting any longer than you have to :P...**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 5! XD**

* * *

Austin's Pov:

*Time Jump*

Wow... Today was just... Wow! I mean I can't even put it into how amazing spending the day with Ally was. We spent the day running around at the park, like two little kids. Being with Ally today was mesmerizing, it was just like old times in so many ways. We talked about anything and everything with each other and we ate ice cream while sitting on the swings at the park. I just love being with her.

There is one thing still bothering me though; every five minutes Ally would look over her shoulder like we Were being followed and we kept bumping in to these really strange people with different colored eyes. At first I thought that maybe they had gotten into wearing different colored contacts, but there were way too many people wearing them.

I lay back on my bed, my arm behind my head and close my eyes. I let all the wonderful memories I have had with Ally since kindergarten when we met. I smile to myself as I think about Ally and how her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes hypnotize me, how her waist length hair falls perfectly without her even trying, and how her captivating angelic voice rings in my ears. I open my eyes and look over at the clock on my nightstand; it's 1:30am. I quickly jump of my bed, and make my way to my closet, finding my pajamas. After I slip my pajamas on I climb back under the covers and drift off to sleep.

Ally's Pov:

"All I'm saying is that ever since the news about Dante, there's been way more demons popping up practically out of thin air!" I say, sitting on the couch beside Dallas and Nathaniel.

"We have noticed this, but we can't tell Austin!" Nathaniel says, standing up and walking to the front of the living room."Unless of course he becomes a demon hunter! Then, maybe I'll let you tell him!."

"You don't understand, do you?!" I say, standing up as well."He's my best friend! He deserves to know, before he gets killed!"

"Ally, he has to become a demon hunter.. And if he doesn't, there's a chance he'll freak and expose us, then he'll probably look like a nut-job!" Nathaniel says, crossing is arms.

"Mom!Dad!" I say, turning to my parents for back-up.

"Honey I think your brother is right on this one!" My mother, Christy says.

"I agree with your mother Ally" My dad chimes in.

"Well, since no one has her back in this... I agree with Ally!" Dallas says, standing up and wrapping his arm around me."One because I like Austin, and two cause if it was me I know Ally would have my back."

"So what are you two planning to do exactly?" Nathaniel asks.

"Well, he'll probably figure things out in the end, but for now we just need to keep him out of Dante's path, cause like you said they want him dead for unknown reasons." I say, placing my hands on my hips.

"Fine, you can do that.. But pleases just let Austin figure it out on his own... Another thing, you can only tell him if something really bad happens, like if you get ganged up by a bunch of demons.. got it?" Nathaniel says, sitting back down.

"I got it." I say sighing."I'm gonna go to sleep now."

I walk up the stairs to my bedroom and make my way to my closet, searching for my pajamas. I slip my pajamas on and climb under the covers of my bed, switching off the lamp on my nightstand. I look at the clock beside me; it's 1:30am. I'm so tired from today, having to use my powers every five minutes wore me out really bad! I think back on how my day went with Austin...

Let's just say it was amazing! (Except for the demons of course) It was just like old times when we still lived in florida. I think about how is hazel-colored eyes resemble the color of honey, how they seem to hypnotize me, and how his blonde hair flops the right way. The truth is I fell in love with him when I lived in Miami and I still do love him. That's why I can't let anything happen to him.

I close my eyes and slowly drift of to sleep with only Austin on my mind...

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I did! XD :P**

**Please Review if You want chapter 6, thank you!Q**


End file.
